Please Don't Kiss Me
by LeAnima
Summary: Ele lembrava seu mais profundo desejo, e ele o deixaria possuí-lo, mas nunca beijá-lo. Lemon. Yaoi. 1ª fic da série Please Please Me.


_Não, eu não estava ouvindo McFly quando escrevi isso, eu só fui perceber que eles tinham uma musica com o nome igual depois que me falaram. Então, qualquer semelhança __**É**__ coincidência._

_Essa fic é uma onesot de uma série de outras que eu estou escrevendo/pretendo escrever. Não tem uma periodicidade pra eu postar, os casais não vão ser os mesmos sempre e talvez algumas ones podem estar interligadas, mas nada muito essencial..._

_Bom, é isso...Espero que gostem e deixem uma review please._

_Desculpem por qualquer erro de concordância, ou algo mais que tiver ai, eu fiz o meu melhor... =D_

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto não me pertence, e eu não ganho nada com isso._

oOoOoOoOo

Please Please Me Serie

_**PLEASE DON'T KISS ME**_

Estava indo tudo bem, a missão de recuperação do Sasuke estava indo perfeitamente bem, não tínhamos passado por nada que nos fizesse repensar no plano todo, mas... Fazia algum tempo que estávamos naquela floresta. A paisagem repetitiva das aparentes mesmas árvores estava começando a cansar-nos profundamente, e, embora não quiséssemos admitir, estávamos cansados. Mas nunca iríamos admitir isso, eu nunca iria admitir isso, cansaço era algo superficial diante do tamanho da missão que eu tinha em mãos.

"Vamos parar por hoje. Não podemos continuar assim." Yamato disse ao mesmo tempo em que diminuía o passo e olhava em nossa direção.

Quando finalmente paramos, Sakura sentou no chão, exausta, e Sai se encostou em uma arvore qualquer. Eu continuei de pé, como eu queria me deitar por um dia todo... Mas eu não podia, enquanto desancávamos Orochimaru e Sasuke ainda estariam treinando. Abri a boca para protestar, mas Yamato falou antes de mim.

"Ah... Naruto e Sai, podiam, por favor, dar uma checada na área em volta?"

Eu não acreditava nisso, depois de andarmos no mesmo lugar por, eu acho que, três dias, ele ainda nos pedia para checar a área! E ainda por cima tinha que ser eu e o Sai!

"Por que eu tenho que ir com ele?"

Não era segredo de ninguém que eu não ia com a cara de Sai, mas, acima de tudo ele me deixava desconfortável. Estar a sós no mesmo ambiente que ele não era uma das sensações mais agradáveis...

"Naruto, não é só você que está cansado! Faça o favor de colaborar!" Olhei para Sakura-chan e ela estava esgotada o suficiente para não aumentar a voz comigo, então resolvi fazer o que ela havia dito sem mais reclamações.

"Vamos Sai." Chamei-o e ele veio, parecendo alheio a tudo o que acabara de acontecer.

Eu realmente não queria passar muito tempo na companhia dele, então quando chegamos a um lugar com um bom raio de distancia de onde Sakura-chan e Yamato haviam ficado, disse para Sai nos separarmos com a desculpa de cobrir mais área em menos tempo. Eu fiz minha parte realmente rápido, estava cansado, havia dormido mal por cinco dias, não conseguia organizar meus pensamento direito... Sakura havia notado, mas disse-lhe com um sorriso radiante que estava melhor do que aparentava usando alguma desculpa referente com o chakra da Kyuubi, a qual não lembro agora, só me lembro dela ter concordado com a cabeça e me deixado a sós, sabia que ela não havia acreditado, mas pelo menos não iria se preocupar mais comigo do que com ela mesma.

"Perdido em devaneios Naruto-kun?"

Sua voz quebrou o silencio que se instalou por ali e eu pulei de susto. Senti minhas bochechas corarem estupidamente e não consegui olhar em seus olhos, muito menos levantar a voz para brigar com ele por me assustar.

"Já... Acabou sua parte Sai?" Perguntei me achando um completo idiota.

"Sim. Acho que deveríamos voltar... Você não aparenta estar muito bem..."

Não me dei ao trabalho de responder, simplesmente levantei e comecei a caminhar por onde havíamos vindo. Não andei nem dez passos e cambaleei, tendo que me segurar em uma arvore para não cair. Coloquei a mão sobre os olhos, tudo parecia rodar.

"Naruto-kun!" Ele disse preocupado e correu ao meu encontro.

Suas mãos frias tocaram meu corpo e ele me segurou com firmeza, impedindo que eu caísse. Olhei para ele por alguns instantes e senti minhas bochechar esquentarem... Mas que diabos! Eu parecia uma colegial! Queria dizer para ele me largar, mas nada saiu.

"Está tudo bem?" Ele passou meu braço por seu ombro e segurou minha cintura, percebeu que não iria obter resposta e continuou. "Você precisa descansar, vai acabar atrasando todos nós se ficar doente."

Sim, era verdade, mas... Eu não precisava ouvir aquilo dele.

"Me larga, eu estou bem. Não preciso da sua ajuda."

Quisera eu que isso fosse verdade. No momento que me soltei dele, a tontura me tomou novamente e voltei a cambalear, novamente me apoiando em uma arvore para não cair. Xinguei-me mentalmente por isso, estava tão fraco que não conseguia nem me segurar em pé sozinho... O que estava acontecendo comigo?

"Viu, não está bem. Vamos voltar, eu te ajudo a andar." Ele disse um pouco divertido com a situação.

Dessa vez deixei que Sai me segurasse e me apoiei nele, meu orgulho se feria por isso e eu me recusava a olhá-lo. Talvez fosse só por ser ele, por ser Sai, fico me imaginado se fosse Sakura-chan, ou até mesmo Sasuke... Senti meu coração palpitar, eu sabia que estava cada vez mais perto dele e dessa vez ele não ia escapar. Fui despertado ao tropeçar em uma pedra e quase levar nós dois ao chão, me recompus com um sorriso amarelo e voltamos a andar como se nada tivesse acontecido, ele caminhava a passos lentos, não querendo forçar para o meu lado, estava concentrado no caminho, atento a qualquer possível surpresa.

Ao longe eu enxerguei meio embaçado um pouco do que seria uma casa toda de madeira, não me lembrava de ter visto nada por ali. Por impulso olhei para ele e me arrependi logo depois de tê-lo feito. Sai estava com uma expressão serena no rosto, de verdade, parecia que se sentia aliviado de ver a construção na nossa frente, eu nunca havia visto ele assim, e prestei mais atenção do que devia, o modo como sua boca estava entreaberta, somente para deixar o ar passar e quando ele passou a língua por seu lábio inferior, seus olhos concentrados e um possível sorriso que se formava no canto de sua boca. Engoli em seco, encabulado.

"Chegamos." Ele disse parando e me ajudando a ficar em pé.

A nossa frente uma casa um pouco grande demais estava erguida ali, obviamente era obra de Yamato. Olhei-a deslumbrado e logo Sakura-chan vinha ao nosso encontro, sua expressão estava preocupada e sua voz um pouco alterada, mesmo que estivesse tão cansada quanto qualquer um de nós, isso fez eu me sentir culpado de alguma forma.

"Sai! Naruto-kun! O que aconteceu? Por que demoraram? Encontram algum inimigo? E você Naruto-kun, o que houve?" Ela derramou as perguntas sobre nós e Sai somente sorria de seu modo vazio.

"Naruto-kun está mal e teimo que não precisava de ajuda para voltar. Eu estava tentando convencê-lo... A propósito, ele ainda está mal." Ele olhou para mim ainda sorrindo e virei o rosto. Aquela expressão dele eu preferia não ver.

"Vamos levar ele para dentro, eu vou cuidar dele." Ela disse enquanto pegava meu outro braço.

Epa! Duas pessoas já eram um pouco demais! Eu não estava nos meus últimos dias. Me desvencilhei deles e me coloquei de pé sozinho.

"Eu já estou melhor, consigo andar..."

E a ultima coisa que vi foi um vulto na minha frente, depois, a escuridão.

oOoOoOoOo

"Droga Naruto... Você precisa se cuidar melhor... Se não... Você vai acabar me deixando mal também... Eu e preocupo com você idiota... Mais do que eu deveria..."

Eu ouvia tudo o que ela dizia, e ouvia-a fungar às vezes... Ela estava chorando? Qualquer que fosse a resposta, eu queria levantar e dizer a ela que eu estava realmente bem, que não precisava se preocupar comigo mais do que ela se preocupava com ela mesma, mas eu não conseguia me mexer, não conseguia falar, eu me sentia sedado, como se meu corpo estivesse me obrigando a descansar.

"Eu... Não sei mais o que fazer... Eu... Quero nosso passado de volta... Quero Sasuke-kun de volta. Eu sei que você quer também... Não é fácil, mas... Não posso deixar de desejar isso..." Ela estalou a língua e riu nervosa. "Acho que estou me embaralhando... Melhor parar..."

Ouvi passos, ela estava saindo? Não, não vá! Eu queria gritar, queria puxar seu braço e abraçá-la... Sakura-chan sempre foi tão forte, era raro ver ela assim. E antes que eu pudesse forçar meu corpo a se levantar e fazer alguma coisa, uma voz diferente preencheu meus ouvidos.

"Parar com o que Sakura-chan?" Ela prendeu a respiração.

"Ah... É você Sai..." Ela soltou uma risada nervosa de novo. "Me assustou..."

"Me desculpe, não tive a intenção" Suas palavras eram tão vazias que me davam raiva. "Yamato me pediu para verificar se não precisam de nada e se estão bem."

"Oh... Certo... Estamos bem... Diga... Obrigado a ele." Ela disse e fungou. Ouvi alguns passos e logo a voz de sai de novo.

"O que houve? Por que está chorando?"

"Não estou... É só..."

"Mas seus olho estão vermelhos e lágrimas estão saindo deles..." Se fosse em qualquer outra situação eu riria dele e o chamaria de idiota, mas ali, naquele momento, só me deixou com raiva.

"Está bem! Eu sei! Mas... Eu... É difícil explicar! Só esqueça isso!"

Um bom tempo de silencio se passou e eu, preocupado se os doía haviam me deixado sozinho ali, abri um olho para espiar, mas o que vi me aliviou e me preocupou ao mesmo tempo. Sai estava em pé, encostado no portal e Sakura-chan estava ajoelhada, as mãos sobre os joelhos e o olhar baixo, mas a luz que vinha da porta me permitia ver seus olhos vermelhos e as lágrimas que desciam devagar por seu rosto. Algo se apertou em meu peito e eu desviei o olhar tentando me sentir menos culpado por ela, meus olhos se desviaram para Sai, em uma tentativa de lembrar que eu ainda estava com raiva dele, mas ao vê-lo eu prendi a respiração, ele olhava com ternura para Sakura-chan, e isso me surpreendeu.

"Ah... Sakura-chan, enquanto eu checava a área, encontrei dois lagos não muito longe daqui, suas águas são limpas e acho que podemos tomar um banho lá. Se quiser... Yamato já esta indo." Ela assentiu uma vez com a cabeça e se levantou, mas antes que pudesse dar o primeiro passo ele a abordou com outra pergunta. "Sakura-chan, você... Gosta do Naruto-kun?"

Houve um tempo de silencio e logo ouvi sua risada.

"É claro que gosto. O que te fez perguntar?"

"Ele parece muito preocupado com você. Ele sempre fala em proteger você, e cuidar de você..."

"Aquele idiota... Ele não pensa nele mesmo..." Ela o cortou. No fundo eu senti como se ela não quisesse ouvir o resto.

"Não é isso... Eu acho que você confundiu as coisas."

"Ãn? Ah! Claro... Esse sentido..." Ela parou. Sai não disse nada. "Bom... Mesmo que eu gostasse dele assim, acredito que não tenho o mesmo espaço em seu coração como eu tinha antes." Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Não, eu tenho certeza disso. Naruto tem coisas mais importantes para se preocupar."

"Entendo..." Eu duvidava muito.

"Mas por que a súbita curiosidade?"

Ele sorriu.

"Nada em especial, eu só fiquei curioso quanto ao comportamento dele."

Sakura não disse nada, só o olhava. Engoli em seco e me mexi, eu não queria mais ouvir aquilo, e tinha medo do que ele dissesse caso continuasse. Me virei para um lado e me sentei colocando uma mão sobre o rosto, estava um pouco tonto, sentia meu corpo querer voltar a deitar, eu _realmente _precisava descansar, mas eu ainda não podia me dar esse luxo.

"Naruto-kun!" a voz dela preencheu meus ouvidos e ela se jogou sobre mim me abraçando com força.

"Auch! Sakura-chan... Eu... Ar..." As vezes ela esquecia o quão forte ela podia ser.

Ela me soltou e me olhou com um sorriso um pouco envergonhado. Sorri para ela de volta e afaguei seus cabelos.

"Me desculpe por te deixar preocupada." Seus olhos se encheram de água e ela se segurou para não chorar. "E... Obrigado por tudo."

Ela me abraçou de novo, sem me apertar, e chorou não se importando em esconder, abracei-a de volta e deixei ela chorar, ela precisava disso. Sakura-chan talvez fosse a ais forte de todos nós, tudo o que ela aguentou, o que ela viu, ainda mais com... Ele... Sakura realmente gostava dele e de repente ter que perdê-lo... Não é qualquer pessoa que agüentaria isso. Uma hora essa força acaba e tudo vem à tona de uma vez. Eu ia deixar ela chorar no meu ombro o quanto ela precisasse.

Foi quando eu me lembrei que não estávamos sozinhos, mesmo que ele estivesse tão calado, ainda estava lá, e isso não me agradava, era como se ele estivesse sempre nos observando, mesmo que fosse do nosso time, ele sempre parecia tão longe. Olhei para ele com uma expressão seria, quando ele notou, sorriu de seu modo vazio.

"Olá Naruto-kun, fico feliz que esteja bem."

"Cala boca, você não sente nada..." Corei um pouco e desviei o olhar.

"Oh... Desculpe-me..." Seu tom de voz me deixou um pouco confuso, ele estava chateado com o que eu falei? Não fazia sentido. "De qualquer jeito, nos acompanhe, vamos relaxar um pouco com um banho, certo?" Nem deu tempo de eu me arrepender direito do que disse e ele já tinha um sorriso no rosto.

Suspirei e com concordei com a cabeça, olhando pra Sakura-chan, que já não chorava mais, mas continuava abraçada a mim.

oOoOoOoOo

"WAH! COMO ASSIM? EU... EU..."

"Naruto, cala a boca."

Sakura havia me explicado que só haviam dois lagos, e que Yamato havia feito a divisão por sexo, logo...

"Eu não quero me banhar junto com Sai..." Choraminguei. "Isso é injusto e embaraçoso." Protestei enquanto caminhávamos. "Você estaria do mesmo jeito se tivesse que fazer isso com outra garota!"

Ela parou e me olhou irritada. Engoli em seco, eu não queria apanhar dela agora.

"Não estaria não, isso é uma missão Naruto, e a situação não nos deixa outra escolha. Você poderia pensar do mesmo jeito e ficar quieto!"

"Diz isso por que vai ficar sozinha." Eu estava a provocando, e isso não era bom, muito menos saudável. Seu rosto foi ficando vermelho e eu fui me arrependendo cada vez mais do que comecei.

"Você não se importaria se fosse o Sasuke-kun no lugar do Sai!" Ela esperou uma resposta e sorriu triunfante.

Esse foi o golpe de misericórdia. Eu esperava isso do sai, não dela! Observei-a partir com seu sorriso triunfante e o que ela me disse ficou ecoando na minha cabeça, e o pior de tudo é que eu não conseguia encontrar argumentos para contrariá-la. Andei mais um pouco e ouvi as vozes de Yamato e Sai.

"Isso é bom. Se ele realmente estivesse doente ou algo do tipo seria um problema. Duvido que ele não fosse querer nos acompanhar a qualquer custo."

"Eu também acho. Mas eu não vejo motivos para tanto. É difícil entender a mente dele..."

"Pra você deve ser difícil mesmo." Ele riu. "Mas não se esforce, Naruto não é uma pessoa decifrável. Mas se ajuda, seu objetivo o incentiva a ir adiante, não importando o perigo... É assim que ele é."

Oras... Não sei se fico feliz em saber que pensam assim de mim ou se fico encabulado... Realmente, meu objetivo é o que me incentiva mais do que tudo, saber que, por mais que me achem errado, eu tenho certeza que vou encontrar Sasuke, era praticamente tudo o que eu precisava para seguir em frente. Dizer que não sinto falta dele é mentir pra todos, sobretudo para mim mesmo, e isso era algo que eu não seria capaz.

Sentei na grama com esses pensamentos e me joguei para trás, colocando os braços atrás da cabeça e deixando meu corpo despencar. O barulho das folhas secas sendo esmagadas chamou a atenção dos ouvidos atentos dos dois.

"Quem está ai?" Sai perguntou, provavelmente por impulso.

Ouvi o barulho da água e passos na grama, e me sentei de imediato apoiando as duas mãos no chão. Engoli em seco, droga, não era para ser assim, eu iria esperar eles acabarem e depois me banhava. Droga. Logo o rosto de Sai aparecia no meio dos arbustos.

"Naruto-kun?" A voz de Sai preencheu meus ouvidos e seu tom preocupado me surpreendeu de novo. "Você está bem?"

Olhei-o de relance e voltei a abaixar o rosto. Não queria encará-lo, isso me desconcentraria, precisava inventar algo melhor do que "_eu só estava espiando vocês"_.

"Estou bem... Eu só... Caí. Nada de mais."

"Oh... Certo, deixe-me te ajudar e levantar."

Ele estendeu a mão para mim e dessa vez não pude evitar olhá-lo, e encontrei seu sorriso amigável, meus olhos não acreditavam que viam algum tipo de sentimento naqueles lábios frios e inexpressivos, eu nunca confiei no sorriso dele. E dessa vez ele estava sendo sincero, estava realmente preocupado comigo. Engoli em seco outra vez e aceitei sua mão estendida, estava tão fria. Abaixei meu olhar e fitei seu corpo por um momento, ele estava somente com sua calça, caso uma possível aparição de Sakura-chan, nem fechada estava. Tentei deixar minha expressão o mais indiferente possível diante a tudo isso. Não sei se tive sucesso.

"Ah... Obrigado Sai. Mas... Como sabia que era eu?"

"Reconheci suas mãos." Ele disse sem rodeios, mas virou o rosto. Ele estava envergonhado?

"Minhas mãos?" Por reflexo olhei-as. "O que elas tem de especial? Mas, acima de tudo, por que está corado?"

Ele virou o rosto para mim, e, de um certo modo, ver suas bochechas pálidas com um tom rosado era estranho, mas não menos surpreendente.

"Naruto-kun fica corado com frequência quando estou por perto, não tem nada estranho eu corar também."

Ele... Percebeu... Todo esse tempo... Ele percebeu que eu corava em sua presença... Espero seriamente, do fundo do meu coração, que pelo menos ele não percebesse que eu me sentia incomodado e um tanto estranho junto com ele.

"Ok, ok, está bem." Suspirei e coloque as mãos atrás da cabeça. "Já que estou aqui, acho melhor eu ir me banhar também." Olhei-o de novo e seu corpo molhado refletia o pouco brilho da lua que passava a copa das arvores. Corei de novo. Isso já estava ficando ridículo.

"Viu, está corado de novo." Virei o rosto um pouco irritado comigo mesmo. "Não se preocupe, você fica bonito assim."

Meus olhos se arregalaram e minha boca abriu, esperava que ele não tivesse visto. Desde quando ele sabia elogiar alguém? E desde quando o que ele dizia me afetava? Não posso negar que me animou um pouco ouvir aquilo... Não, deve ser algo saído dos livros idiotas dele, nada de mais. Balancei a cabeça negativamente e murmurei:

"Idiota..."

Comecei a andar em direção ao tal lago e ele me seguia, não disse uma palavra esperando que ele quebrasse o silencio, mas parecia que sai esperava o mesmo de mim, acabamos por não nos falarmos durante o curto percurso até o lago.

Pisquei umas duas vezes quando cheguei no lago, quer dizer, aquilo parecia uma nascente, pelo que eu posso me lembras, lagos não desembocam em cachoeiras. Era uma paisagem deveras agradável, mais perto da queda d'água a copa das arvores deixavam o espaço aberto e dava para ver a lua claramente. Mentalmente agradeci Sai por encontrar um lugar assim, só de olhá-lo já me sentia um pouco mais relaxado. Quando voltei a realidade, ele me olhava com um sorriso, mas logo se virou e se despiu, deixando sua calça sobre uma pedra e entrando na água. Procurei não observá-lo e virei o rosto fitando um pedaço qualquer no chão, e, provavelmente, corando. Foi quando ouvi uma voz.

"Naruto, algum problema?"

Eu havia me esquecido que Yamato também estava ali, por um momento podia jurar que era só eu, Sakura-chan e Sai. Me arrisquei a olhá-lo, mas ele estava de costas para mim.

"Ah... É só que... Eu acho que vou esperar vocês..." Pensei em me sentar ou sair dali logo, mas antes ele falou comigo.

"Naruto, eu entendo que você esteja constrangido com isso, mas," Ele se virou para me olhar. "tente entender a situação que estamos e o loca. Talvez não seja bom vir aqui sozinho mais tarde."

Não respondi. Eu não tinha o que responder, ele estava certo em todos os detalhes, e eu também não queria vir aqui mais tarde, mas também não queria fazer aquilo. Bom... Não querer é muito forte, eu estava constrangido, acho que estaria menos se fosse a Sakura-chan ali no lugar deles. Mas ela não ia deixar. Engoli em seco e comecei a me despir, Yamato voltou para a posição que estava e Sai fechou os olhos. Os observei por um momento e percebi que eles estavam mais relaxados do que eu poderia ficar mesmo que fosse eu sozinho naquela banheira. Sorri para mim mesmo. Yamato estava tão relaxado que parecia dormir e realmente o que menos iria lhe incomodar era eu ou Sai por ali. E Sai também, mesmo que eu só consiga associar a imagem dele relaxado á de um cadáver, bom... É isso mesmo. Balancei a cabeça uma vez e me dirigi ao lago, agora que eu havia realizado que o menor interesse deles era a minha presença ali, eu também poderia descansar.

Me apoiei em uma pedra qualquer, com água até meu peito e fechei os olhos, quase que imediatamente sua imagem me veio a mente. Era sempre assim, eu nem devia mais ficar surpreso com isso, mas ali, naquela hora, depois de tudo que havia passado na minha mente, realmente me pegou desprevenido. Ele estava como sempre aparecia para mim, de costas, e eu só conseguia distinguir seu tronco nu. Mas dessa vez ele tinha uma mão molhada com algo preto, e a outra com algo vermelho, ele ficava na frente do único ponto de luz distante naquele breu, e minha visão era um pouco turva, mas isso só o deixava mais atraente. A única coisa que eu lamentava era que ele nunca se virava para me olhar, ele nunca fazia nada, a não ser ficar mais distante a cada passo que eu dava em sua direção. E a vontade de ver seu rosto se apoderou de mim violentamente, eu precisava vê-lo. Então eu me vi correndo em sua direção e ele não se afastou, isso só me fez ir mais rápido, logo senti meus dedos tocarem sua pele, mas ele ainda não se movia, senti meus lábios tocarem sua nuca e finalmente ele se virou para mim, tampando meus olhos com uma das mãos e com a outra passando seus dedos por meus lábios, passei minha língua por eles e senti um gosto meio metálico, e antes que eu pudesse perceber, eu estava parado no meio da escuridão dessa vez sem luz alguma, somente com uma voz me chamando ao longe.

"Naruto-kun, está acordado?" Eu reconhecia aquela voz. Por um lado me irritava profundamente, por outro, eu gostava de ouvi-la. "Naruto-kun?"

Abri os olhos e contemplei o céu por um tempo, estava negro e pontilhado de estrelas, a noite perfeita. Endireitei a cabeça e olhei para os lados, ainda estava no lago e Sai me observava curioso, procurei por Yamato, mas ele não estava mais ali, Voltei a olhar para o céu, me lembrando do que minha imaginação estava fazendo comigo. Levei uma mão aos lábios novamente e os toquei de leve tentando imitar seu toque com gosto de sangue.

"Naruto-kun? Está tudo bem?" Fechei meus olhos por um segundo e um arrepio subiu minha espinha.

"Estou bem... Só... Algumas lembranças..."

Ouvi o barulho da água, mas não me importei, ainda conseguia senti seu toque, mas a sensação estava sumindo, então queria aproveitá-la até o fim.

"Yamato pediu para ficarmos atentos, termos cuidado." Eu mal ouvia o que ele dizia. "Mas parece que vou ter que prestar atenção por nos dois... Você parece muito distraído."

Então eu acordei. Ele finalmente tinha razão para alguma coisa, se eu ficasse assim por causa de um truque de minha mente eu não iria ajudar em nada na missão, eu precisava me concentrar. Olhei para ele e sorri largamente.

"Não se preocupe, não vou deixar você com toda a diversão." Disse-lhe com um tom energético.

Ele abaixou a cabeça e ficou fazendo ondas na água e um sorriso brincou em seus lábios.

"Era Sasuke, não era?" Eu não disse nada, só o olhei um pouco irritado. "Ele estava em seus devaneios, certo?"

Não o respondi de imediato, olhei para outro lugar, tirando ele de minha visão. Agora que ele mencionou... Eu também não sabia quem era eu associava a Sasuke porque sentia falta dele, e aquelas memórias eram o meu "ele", mas... Podia ser qualquer um, e isso implicava que podia ser Sai também... Ele era o substituto de qualquer forma...

"Eu não sei... Não vi seu rosto, não ouvi sua voz... Parecia muito com ele, mas..." Minha voz foi enfraquecendo, lembrar dele era uma coisa, falar era outra totalmente diferente.

De repente suas mãos tocaram minha cintura e seu corpo encostou contra o meu levemente. Levei um susto quando seu toque me lembrou o dele, fazendo a sensação não ficar tão estranha assim. Seus lábios roçaram minha bochecha e logo ele dizia as palavras ao pé do meu ouvido.

"Mas podia ser eu, não é?"

Sim... Podia. E agora eu percebi o quanto isso podia. Eu estava com medo de pensar assim, estava com medo de ele realmente estar substituindo Sasuke para mim. Eu não queria isso.

"É claro que não! Você e o Sasuke estão em um nível completamente diferente! Não tem nem comparação!"

"Não estou falando de personalidades, Naruto-kun. Você mesmo disse que não sabia quem era ao certo, estou só cogitando uma possibilidade." Ele sorriu sarcasticamente. "Além do mais, você mesmo mencionou que eu te lembro o Uchiha de alguma forma." Seu tom não estava mais monótono, ele parecia interessado nisso.

"Não falei nada! Pare de tentar me confundir!" Falei um ponto alto de mais, considerando nossa distancia.

"Naruto-kun, você fala dormindo." Ele sorriu divertido com minha confusão, mas seus olhos se mostravam satisfeitos com ela.

Droga! Não era para ele saber disso! Eu sei que eu falo dormindo, e tem ficado pior por causa disso tudo que esta acontecendo, mas... Não era para o Sai saber! E isso só acontece quando algo fica preso em minha mente por dias. E eu nem me lembrava de ter ao menos pensado em alguma semelhança de Sasuke com Sai.

"Posso ser mais do uma simples lembrança. Até por que não gosto disso..." Seus lábios voltavam a roçar em minha bochecha.

"Ei! Calma aí! Eu nunca disse isso em sã consciência! E você não lembra nada dele por algo de grande valor, você é só um substituto!" Engoli em seco, talvez eu tivesse sido um pouco rude demais com ele. Mas eu não conseguia me culpar com ele sorrindo para mim.

"Meu toque em seu corpo lembra o dele. Se não você já teria me afastado." Ele disse quase em um sussurro e tocou meu rosto.

"Não é nada disso! Eu só..." Não sabia o que responder. Mentir me colocaria contra a parede, falar a verdade só faria incentivá-lo.

"Posso ser mais do que um substituto, Naruto-kun. Posso fazer você sentir o que ele não fez por você." Uma de suas mãos descia lentamente por minha barriga e logo ele me tocava de leve. "Você está excitado só com a memória dele." Ele sorriu e disse a centímetros dos meus lábios. "Pode imaginá-lo se isso lhe fizer senti prazer, eu não me importo." O que ele queria? Só pra me deixar mais confuso Sai parecia estar um pouco nervoso, como se temesse que eu o rejeitasse, mas fazer aquilo por caridade era algo que eu certamente não aceitaria.

"Sai... Por que está fazendo isso?"

Ele corou e um sorriso constrangido se formou em seus lábios.

"Lembra quando mais cedo eu disse que... Te reconheci pelas mãos?" Concordei com a cabeça. O que isso tinha a ver? "Faz alguns dias que eu tenho sonhado com algo..." Ele parou por um momento, como se reunisse coragem para me dizer algo que ele guardava para si próprio sob sete chaves. "Com você... E... Suas mãos me meu corpo..." Ele me tocou sugestivamente e eu cerrei as sobrancelhas, fechando os olhos um pouco. O fato dele sonhar comigo não me afetou tanto quanto eu pensava.

"Isso... É só um sonho... Só isso..." Ele negou com a cabeça e me olhou.

"Não consigo deixá-lo somente no sonho. Mesmo que eu tente... A sensação nunca é a que eu quero... Eu quero sentir você Naruto-kun, mesmo sabendo que vai imaginar outro e não eu, mas..." Eu não conseguia desviar o olhar dele, mesmo que ele não estivesse me encarando eu... Precisava vê-lo.

Todos os meus pensamentos estavam confusos o suficiente para eu não entendê-los de maneira alguma, as vezes eu os ouvia, mas nunca que a compreensão chegava ao local destinado. Eu podia afastá-lo e mandar ele procurar outra coisa para satisfazer a necessidade dele, mas... Eu também não estava assim? Ele mesmo havia me dito... Eu também sentia. Não, não, não! Eu não estava assim até ele começar a me tocar... Até eu lembrar dele... Droga! O que estava acontecendo com minha mente?

"O que me diz Naruto-kun?"

Oh... Eu gostava quando ele me chamava assim... É errado sentir isso perto dele? Ele parecia tão á vontade dizendo essas coisas para mim. Mas... Talvez eu também pudesse ser assim... Com Sasuke, quem sabe?

"Pare de pensar em quem não esta aqui. Isso só vai fazer você se confundir mais."

Fechei os olhos com força como se isso fosse me fazer reprimir a raiva que eu sentia agora.

"Não me diga o que fazer!" Senti meus olhos marejarem. Eu não ia permitir que as lágrimas caíssem. "Meus pensamentos são automáticos... Eu... Não consigo evitar..."

Ele passou os lábios para minha bochecha e subiu roçando-os por minha pele até meu olho, o fechei e ele o pressionou de leve, depositando um tímido beijo sobre ele. Meu coração palpitou e eu senti um calor me invadir. Não, não, não, aquilo estava errado... Eu não deveria querer. Eu não deveria me sentir tão bem assim. Mas... Eu estava gostando... Eu queria. Talvez não fosse diferente com Sasuke, ou talvez eu estivesse me importando demais com ele, ele pode não estar se importando comigo de maneira alguma, mas eu sentia falta dele, de seus lábios, de seu corpo... Sai não podia fazer nada quanto a isso.

"Só... Por favor... Não me beije."

Eu iria me entregar para ele àquela noite, iria me rebaixar ao ponto de buscar o que procuro através dele, de buscar as sensações que eu espero de outra pessoa, em Sai, e o pior para mim, buscar Sasuke em outra pessoa. Pode não ser muito depois de me entregar para Sai, mas os únicos lábios que quero sentir são os de Sasuke, por isso não quero que ele me beije e mesmo que eu possa estar errado, ainda era o que eu queria. Sasuke me disse, antes de tudo virar um caos, que eu era importante para ele, e que, ele não sabia o porquê, mas ele se preocupava comigo, com as minhas ações imprevisíveis e idiotas e principalmente com as conseqüências delas. "Você se arrisca demais Naruto." Ele me disse uma vez e me bateu. Eu nunca entendi exatamente o que foi aquilo, mas durante o exame Chuunin ele me disse que esperaria por mim, e eu lhe respondi o mesmo, pensei que era nas lutas finais, eu contra ele, mas só mais tarde, só depois que ele se foi e sorriu uma ultima vez para mim, eu entendi que ele iria esperar eu encontrá-lo.

Engraçado essas lembranças virem à tona justamente nesse momento, parece que isso significa que eu realmente vou esperar por ele, e vou encontrá-lo, mas... Ele esta fazendo o mesmo por mim? Ele se lembra do que disse? Quando eu encontrar ele, talvez ele me responda. Talvez não.

Enquanto meus pensamentos me dominavam, minhas reações estavam sendo involuntárias e satisfatórias aos estímulos em meu corpo. E quando minha consciência voltou ao presente, uma onda de prazer se apossou de mim, e quase que tudo o que havia lhe falado não passa de bobagem, Sai era habilidoso, seus lábios marcavam meu pescoço enquanto uma de suas mãos me massageava.

"Naruto-kun está duro como pedra... No que pensa?" Eu não o respondi, não era necessário e ele não tinha o intuito de receber uma resposta. "Devo aliviar você?"

"Sim... Deve..." Respondi entre alguns ofegos.

Ele riu contra a minha pele, fazendo seu hálito bater contra esta e me causar arrepios e continuou a movimentar sua mão, dessa vez mais rápido, me fazendo gemer alto e o incentivando a continuar.

"Você é bom... Ah..." Fechei os olhos aproveitando as sensações.

Ele riu de novo e desceu seus lábios por meu peito, alcançando meu mamilo e o mordendo de leve. Sai levantou meu corpo e me colocou sentado sobre a pedra que eu estava apoiado, feito, ele abaixou seu rosto entre minhas pernas, me envolvendo devagar. Apertei meus olhos com força e senti ele mover sua língua contra minha pele, e todas as sensações naquela hora pareciam mais intensas do que antes, todos os seus movimentos pareciam surtir um efeito maior do que o esperado em mim.

"Sai... Eu... Estou quase..." Achei que seria apropriado tentar lhe avisar, mas minha voz saiu mais baixa do que eu esperava, e para minha surpresa ele me soltou, mas não se afastou. Antes que eu pudesse protestar ele perguntou a centímetros de mim.

"O que quer que eu faça?"

Não cabia a mim decidir! Que tipo de pergunta era essa? Olhei-o e ele realmente parecia estar falando serio quando me perguntou aquilo e... Bom... Se ele não se importa, bastava eu decidir. Mas ainda assim me era estranho dizer isso.

"Eu..." Suspirei como se reunisse coragem. "Engula tudo."

Como se ele já soubesse o que eu ia dizer, ele voltou ao que fazia, lambendo e sugando, movimentando sua língua com precisão e eu mordi meu lábio inferior com força. E antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, senti meu corpo estremecer e se contrair, deixando todo meu liquido descer por sua garganta. Não deixei nenhum som sair de meus lábios, nada, eu não queria deixar ele me ouvir naquele momento. E ele pareceu não ligar. Sai se levantou limpando a boca com uma mão e com me estendendo a outra. Aceitei-a e voltei a ficar na mesma altura que ele, não que a pedra que eu estivesse fosse muito alta...

Ele segurou meu rosto com uma mão e eu o olhei, ele não fez menção de nada, fui eu quem colou nossos corpos fazendo nossas partes mais sensíveis roçarem, fui quem as tocou primeiro e vi sua expressão se alterar um pouco.

"Era assim que eu fazia em seu sonho?" Continuei a tocá-lo e ele fechou os olhos com força.

Ele mordia o lábio inferior com força, e um desejo enorme de sentir esses lábios de encontro aos meus quase se apoderou de mim, mas eu o reprimi desesperadamente. Não queria quebrar minha promessa.

"Ah... Naruto-kun..." Sai me disse e ver sua expressão tomada pelo prazer me deixou surpreendentemente excitado.

Com a mão livre toquei seu peito, brincando com seu mamilo, ele ofegou de leve me incentivando a continuar, continuei a provocá-lo e assim ele se derramou em minha mão. Sua voz era erótica, em um ponto que eu nunca havia imaginado, e ouvir ele gemer meu nome foi mais do que eu esperava. Corei um pouco embaraçado com aquilo, mas ele me olhou e sorriu tocando minha mão, que eu não havia mexido, e levando seus dedos aos lábios.

"Nós fazemos uma boa combinação Naruto-kun." Engoli em seco e não respondi, ele estava me provocando.

Mesmo meu corpo estando na água fria, eu sentia calor, eu sabia exatamente de onde vinha, eu ainda não estava satisfeito, o que me surpreendeu, mas eu sentia meu corpo pedir por mais. E ele parecia não estar satisfeito também.

"Sai... Eu quero mais..." Sussurrei perto de seu ouvido e ele mordeu meu pescoço de leve. Fechei meus olhos e deixei o prazer da dor me invadir.

"O que você quer agora?" Ele me perguntou tocando minas costas e descendo sua mão.

Quando senti ele me tocar, um arrepio subiu pela minha espinha. Era aquela sensação que meu corpo procurava, e quanto mais intensa melhor.

"Sai... Eu quero você..."

Seus lábios se curvaram para cima e ele me olhou com um sorriso, acima de tudo, malicioso.

"Você me tem, mas não entendi seu pedido." Ele continuava me tocando, mas não me invadia, ele iria me provocar ate eu implorar por ele. "Você tem que ser mais especifico."

"Eu quero você... Dentro de mim..." Ele me invadiu com um dedo e eu gemi alto, desejando que ele não parasse.

"Quer que eu preencha você?" Ele colocou outro dedo. "Quer que eu te satisfaça?"

"Sim... Eu quero..." Ele estava me torturando, e eu estava adorando aquilo, uma adoração desesperada, ele tinha que continuar.

"Então diga."

Seus lábios estavam a centímetros dos meus e dessa vez eu me desesperei preocupado. Não! Não faça isso! Eu prometi que não iria... Você me fez entender que não o faria... Somente Sasuke, só ele, só os lábios dele que eu quero sentir! Por favor, não me faça quebrar essa promessa!

"Sai... Quero você dentro de mim... Quero que me satisfaça! Por favor..."

E eu cheguei ao ponto de implorar, mais pelo desespero de não quebrar minha promessa do que pelo mero prazer. Aquilo pesou em meu consciente, eu sentia como se estivesse fantasiando todo esse tempo, tentado colocar em minha cabeça que não era Sai ali, e eu realmente odiei isso, definitivamente não queria buscar pelo prazer que espero do Sasuke em outros, mas... Ao ponto que eu havia chegado, parar não era uma opção.

Sai sorriu e se posicionou entre minhas pernas, e quando senti ele me invadir eu segurei um grito de dor com todas as minhas forças, olhei para ele e vi Sasuke ali, aquilo me paralisou, não era real, não podia ser. Fechei os olhos com raiva de mim, eu estava preso a palavras e gestos vazios, eu devia esquecer aquilo e aproveitar o momento. Quando ele investiu contra mim a dor se acentuou de novo e uma lagrima desceu pelo canto do meu olho. Ele parou.

"Me desculpe... Está doendo muito?" Ele desviou o olhar quando eu o olhei. "Me desculpe..."

Me apoiei em um cotovelo, e toquei seu rosto. Sai olhou para mim arrependido, sorri tentando ignorar a dor.

"Não se preocupe... Vai passar... Só não pare..."

Vi ele engolir em seco e sua mão procurou a minha, ele a segurou e mordeu o lábio inferior. Fechei os olhos e me livrei de tudo o que eu podia estar pensando no momento, eu só queria aproveitar tudo. Só queria senti-lo.

Devagar ele começou a se mexer e eu me obrigava a fingir que não havia dor, a sensação era como se eu estivesse sendo cortado com uma lamina cega. O vai-e-vem no mesmo lugar... Eu sentia ele me alargar a cada investida... Sai era grande... A sensação da dor estava se tornando cada vez mais prazerosa, eu ansiava por mais.

"Não impeça os sons de saírem de seus lábios... Quero ouvir sua voz..." Ele disse investindo mais forte, e, desse jeito, eu não conseguia impedir meus gemidos.

Ouvir sua voz era excitante, e eu iria tentar não me impedir, mas ainda me parecia errado, e não ouvir minha voz aliviava o peso de eu estar fazendo aquilo. Patético, mas verdade. Sai gemeu baixo e se derramou dentro de mim, acertando meu ponto sensível mais uma vez, eu senti meu corpo ficar quente, muito quente, e aos poucos tudo foi perdendo a forma, e uma sombra tomando minha visão, eu não ouvi o que ele me disse, só senti a escuridão me levar.

oOoOoOoOo

"Ei acorda. Você dorme demais" Alguém me cutucava e balançava sem parar. "Precisamos continuar."

Levantei de um pulo, olhando para os lados, preocupado. Onde eu estava? A última coisa que lembro era de uma sensação maravilhosa e depois... Nada. E quando eu olhei para frente Sakura-chan estava lá, e Sai observava da porta com um sorriso.

"O que aconteceu?" Perguntei um pouco preocupado.

Ela abaixou o rosto e colocou a mãos sobre a boca.

"Sai disse que... Você desmaiou de novo no lago e... Ele teve que te trazer pra cá..." Ela tentou segurar uma risada, mas não conseguiu.

Droga... Isso era constrangedor.

"A questão é que precisamos ir Naruto-kun, você já deve estar descansado o suficiente." Sai disse e adentrou o quarto. Eu me levantei e estendi a mão para Sakura-chan, ajudando ela a levantar.

"Não vai desmaiar de novo." Ela provocou.

"Eu estava fraco, só isso." Respondi um pouco envergonhado.

"Ok... Mas chega de se cansar perto do Sai, certo?"

De momento eu não percebi a malicia em sua voz e em seu sorriso e somente concordei com a cabeça, mas ela passou por mim e por sai dando risadinhas e Sai sorriu para mim sarcasticamente, como sempre e a seguiu. Segundo depois caiu a ficha.

"EHHH? SAI SEU GRANDE IDIOTA!"


End file.
